chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
What Must Be Done
|gold = 1200 1300 5000 |exp = 1300 1400 5000 |chests= Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/4 Shuza [ From the back, you coward... ] Black Knight [ Your senses are dull. It seems you took some damage from your last battle. ] Pirika [ The Black Knight?! Why... ] Shuza [ I almost forgot you're after the girl as well. How dare you attack at this time. ] Black Knight [ Where is she? ] Shuza [ You don't expect me to just tell you? ] Black Knight [ Very well. I can guess where she is. I'll go after her after you're dead. ] Shuza [ I won't go down quietly. ] Black Knight [ I accept. ] Pirika [ We will not allow you to do as you please so long as we're here! ] Pirika [ Hero! ] Hero know! Pirika [ Nobody is dying today! ] outta here! Pirika [ Get 'em, Hero! ] -- Hero strikes at the Black Knight -- Black Knight [ Hey! Don't get in the way. ] Shuza [ Why, kid? Why did you save me?! ] Pirika [ We didn't save you. We just couldn't let this knight kill any more people. ] Pirika [ Besides, Phoena doesn't wish for your death either! ] Black Knight [ ... ] Black Knight [ You shall meet your doom as well. ] Pirika [ We will not fall to the likes of you! ] Black Knight [ Resistance is futile. You shall rot here. ] Part 2/4 Shuza [ You seem to be having a hard time. ] Pirika [ You're still here? Hurry and run! ] Shuza [ I cannot allow myself to run in disgrace. ] Pirika [ Now's not the time to talk... ] Shuza [ Not to worry. I won't drag you down. My vassals have also come. ] Chiyome [ My lord! ] Sakon [ Apologies for our tardiness! ] Shuza [ Well said! What of the monsters?! ] Chiyome [ Lord Yoshitsugu and Princess Tsuru are fighting them with their forces. ] Shuza [ Yoshitsugu is strong, and Tsuru has backbone. They should do fine. ] Sakon [ What shall we do... ] Shuza [ Fight the enemy ahead of you! ] Sakon [ As you wish! ] Black Knight [ ... ] Shuza [ I won't be caught off guard again. ] Black Knight [ Enough with the talk. Stop me if you can. ] Shuza [ Look who's doing the talking now. ] Shuza [ I'm waiting. You won't get the girl unless you go through me first. ] Black Knight [ Very well. Prepare to suffer. ] -- The Black Knight casts out a dark fog and a monster appeared -- Pirika [ Did the Black Knight just summon a monster? ] Black Knight [ This nation shall fall with its weaklings. ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ You alright over there?! ] Shuza [ Who do you think I am? Don't make light of me. ] Chiyome [ My lord, don't move, or your wounds... ] Shuza [ It doesn't matter! Charge forward! ] Chiyome [ Sir! ] Shuza [ This is the first time I've been cornered this badly. I commend you, black one. ] Black Knight [ ... ] Pirika [ Watch out! ] Part 4/4 Black Knight [ ... ] Shuza [ I'm tired of seeing that head attached to your body. Time to fix that! ] Black Knight [ Take it if you can! ] -- Shuza charged towards the Black Knight -- -- Their swords clashed but the Black Knight vanishes -- Shuza [ What?! This feeling...? ] [ Your back is wide open. ] -- The Black Knight appears behind Shuza -- Shuza [ Nooo! ] Hero Shuza -- Hero parries the Black Knight's attack -- Black Knight [ Again... ] Black Knight -- Hero attacks the Black Knight -- Shuza [ How dare you... ] Black Knight [ Do not get in my way. ] Pirika [ We told you. We won't let you do as you please! ] Black Knight [ You folks are like weeds. ] Pirika [ So are you. ] Black Knight [ I shall purge you from my sight. ] Shuza [ That's my line! ] -- Seizing the opportunity, Shuza strikes the Black Knight from behind -- Black Knight [ You escape death... ] Shuza [ And I failed to deliver a deathblow. But you can't go any further. ] Black Knight [ You folks cannot defeat me. ] Shuza [ Probably not. If I were in my best condition, it'd take just one strike. ] Shuza [ I would go straight after your head. ] Black Knight [ What do you mean... ] [ Let me show you! ] -- Yoshitsugu strikes the Black Knight -- Black Knight [ You... ] Yoshitsugu [ Lord Commander, sorry we're late. The monsters have been taken care of. ] Shuza [ Good work. Where are the others? ] Yoshitsugu [ They'll be here soon. ] Shuza [ There you have it. You won't get off unscathed when there are three of us. ] Shuza [ The soldiers are also heading this way. You've no chance, black one. ] Black Knight [ You fight me with numbers? Weakling. ] Shuza [ The loser can bark all he wants. You were the one who attacked me from the back. ] Black Knight [ You'll pay for this one day. ] -- A dark fog surrounds the Black Knight and he vanishes -- Shuza [ Hmph. The black one disappeared. ]